Clashing Ideals: Akurei Ohaka versus Yumi Sake
A peaceful forest... A wonderful place to relax if you wanted to, or to train if that was your desire. But a lone man did not care for either of those frivolous ideas. His goals would not let him rest, and he had spent years of his life already training his body. Now, he was looking for followers. Followers who would help him achieve the goals he had set his mind upon. The goal of creating a superior human being... A perfect human. A woman ran through the trees hopping from one branch to the next thinking she was the only one here. She was training her body in this forest away from the hideout where it was noisy and it wasn’t the right atmosphere to train at. She gashes on trees and large rock along with logs scattered the areas surroundings. She already occupying herself with noise not realizing a man was approaching nearby. Moments later she does sense the man and stops in her in her footsteps landing ontop of the branch above him, looking down. Not even near exhaustion, she asks.'' “Did you follow me?”'' Sake holding twinTantō’s in each hand. Akurei Ohaka looked skyward as a new arrival spoke. He had sensed her before she had said anything, but he had felt it rude to be the first to speak. Akurei raised an eyebrow, rather perplexed that her first question was one that dealt with him following her. A better question should have been about his odd appearance, maybe the fact that his skin was an unnatural shade of purple, or that he was taller than the average ninja by a several inches. "I have no reason to follow a member of Akatsuki. What would I gain from hunting the most dangerous ninja in the world?" Akurei replied, layering a smug tone to his words. "Though I see little reason to call somebody so young Dangerous." Akurei teased. Sake frowned quickly to his remark; she has an anger problem that first caught the Akatsuki’s attention. “What are you trying to say, that I look like a child stupid ass!” saying while her left eye twitched and a fist infront. “Like you said, I’m apart of the most dangerous group but don’t leave out elite got that?! I’m 21 anyways.” Saying as she doesn’t even intend on dropping down from the tree to his level. "Only 21? Well that is a shock." Akurei chuckled. "And as for the most dangerous and elite Akatsuki, I'd say there are better. There is an organization known as Anoyoasashi, who have goals that surpass the Akatsuki's feeble beliefs. But I doubt that matters, as you would never be strong enough to join them. I should know, I'm one of it's junior members, and yet I am capable of combating a Kage with only half of my power." Akurei boasted. "So, I shall leave you, and I shall return to my more important task. I don't think I need to bother with a member of Akatsuki who isn't worth the struggle." As Akurei spoke Yumi’s expression changed abit. “''A new kind of organization and is far stronger than us? How many people are in this Anoyoasashi? Hey! I’m talking to you!”'' saying as she grips both Tanto’s in her hands frowning abit. “Who does this guy think he is calling me out like that? I’m worth more then Gods time!” arrogantly shouting words that downgrades the gods to her wellbeing. She thrusts her right arm forward from after pulling her arm backwards over her shoulder to throw one of her Tanto’s in hand toward Akurei back as she stood on the large tree behind him. “''Let’s see how powerful you really are against the best Akatsuki member…”'' "The best Akatsuki? Well, if that's how you feel, then maybe the Akatsuki is weaker than I first imagined." Akurei said with a smile on his lips. "But I have decided in my good graces to give you a taste of my power. Maybe then you'll learn." Akurei stated, and he formed two handseals. Akurei's cheeks swelled as he inhaled, chakra building in his body in preparation of his opening attack. And then, he exhaled, a stream of fire bursting forth from his body. The roaring fire would spread to the tree, rapidly spreading and burning. This was Akurei's Fire Release: Crematory Oven Technique, a technique known for its immense heat and range. Nothing could escape this fire once it hit. As the fire spreads around the tree she was on, it soon ignited as well as traveling toward her with an amazing site. She only was thrown off guard a little. Immediately she pulls up her sleeves on her right arm revealing the Amu no Armaterasu (Literally means ‘Arm of Armaterasu’ This is also in her profile). The arm is made of metal, constant chakra cost when activated and wearing. Additionally it would cost the same amount of chakra as the jutsu used. This arm was said to be given to the uchiha clan by the god armaterasu himself so that they might be able to touch their god without fear of death. Yumi has this arm now, it contains a sealing jutsu forged into the metal the sealing jutsu allows the arm to absorb any fire jutsu as well as it activates on the arm burning allowing the wearer to deal fire damage with each attack made by the arm. She sealed some of the fire that soared toward her as she body flickers behind the large man. Her speed is indeed impressive so shes hoping this would play a factor. “Damnmit! (blows on arm).” Stops and looks at the large man then extends the arm with the fire seal activated. “Reverse…” sending a wide amount of fire in his direction this time but with smaller affects sense she doesn’t want to use it all. Guessing it would be pretty fast as well as effective in power. Akurei analyzed his opponent's movements, and he learned from his mistakes. It seemed as if the girl possessed the ability to seal away fire jutsu, an irksome ability but not something that rendered him helpless. He would find ways past this ability, because he was Akurei Ohaka, and few things would stand in his way. The girl used her speed to move behind him, but Akurei didn't turn. He didn't bother, because turning would just hamper his ability to counter whatever attack she planned. Sword strikes, another jutsu, whatever the case, Akurei had already made his choice of counter attack. Because as the flames of his own jutsu would surge over his body, he was safe. For on his back, growing from his spine like a shield to protect its user, was the God Coffin. The coffin in which he carried his ultimate weapon, and the coffin that was capable of protecting him from almost any attack. Akurei's next movement was on par with Yumi's speed. He spun in place, his left arm directing a strike at the younger ninja's torso, momentum and his own physical strength more than enough to knock the girl back several feet with a broken bone or two. Akurei may seem big and slow, but the truth was that he was fast, and with that speed came a physical force capable of sending a man slying like a fly before a storm. Taijutsu was his element, not hers. Timing Of Events Yumi Sake locked her eyes on the strange object attached to his back; still it came as a surprise that he survived his own power. The coffin became more visual as the flames turn the dirt around them to glass. Trees where burning down and it was starting to look like a forest fire. “This man is …unreal…” saying as she activates her Bio Chakra Technique: Dukon almost at random from the feeling of fear and just in time. No more than a second later a blow was given to the armor around her inches away from her face, she didn’t dare to blink, her eyes widened more as she didn’t move as if she was screwed into the ground. Near shook in up, she manipulates the Bio-Chakra on and around her staying clam as she possibly can or else the susanoo like structure will collapse and destroy her cells. With just the thought of manipulating the chakra toward him, she tries once again but with her own chakra hoping and trying to see if his shield has chakra fused inside of it somehow. She believes anything that strong has to have some kind of weakness that she can find and sense it is a shield, the chances of chakra being the source was 90/100. On contact the Bio Chakra Technique: Manipulation would weigh its options and intend of cutting through the shield but only if it’s fused with chakra or any source of energy. Anything else would resist this. Even if she wasn’t able to break it fully a crack would mean something, which would give her another strategy. Akurei's arm struck Yumi's defense, but he was gone before the girl could attack. Akurei leapt for the ground, vanishing as he used Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole Technique to reposition himself. The attack would miss as Akurei nimbly avoided the strike, but he learned something new about this foe. She had a defensive jutsu beyond even his own, and she was strong. He would need to rely on maneuverability for this fight, rather than simple brute strength. He had yet to learn the limits of her jutsu, but he would soon enough. Because as he dove deep underground, Akurei's body began to shift. Purple skin began to pale, and his hair grew in length. With his Ultimate Technique Akurei Ohaka was changing... Becoming the First Hokage. Yumi realized he has vanished long before her manipulation but strategies were roaming through her head like a race. She held her ground not hearing anything but the flames cooling down. She glances around for him but could seem to see him visually. She starts thinking and turns to look toward the hole in the ground Akurei created during his escape. She starts walking toward it to look down it, still having her Bio-Chakra Dukon up, but she couldn’t see much because of the dust and dirt. “Alright, I guess sense I can’t seen around here out in the open, he must be hiding. I don’t believe this is a coward act neither. I should probably relocate but I’ll rather stay. This would actually be a good time to run.” Saying as she jumps backwards 20ft away from the whole stepping on braches. “Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu means "Multiple Shadow Clone jutsu" “ doing the ‘Ram’ hand seal creating nine other shadow clones beside her. Eight body flickered around the area to hide from site as the last one stood in her spot. She as well hid from view, all having the Bio-Chakra Dukon as well. She used this technique within a short time so the feeling of overwhelming hasn’t occurred just yet. Everyones in position as they wait for his arrival. It was slightly sad that Yumi believed Akurei was blind to the happenings of the world above. As any user of earth jutsu could tell you, the Hiding Like a Mole Technique allowed the user to sense magnetic fields. This was useful for tracking, and seeing as Yumi naturally possessed a magnetic field around her body, Akurei would find her. He had sensed the shadow clones, and he watched her from below. Now, as she hid in order to avoid direct confrontation, Akurei struck. Beneath Yumi, Akurei began to form his own handseals. From the ground around Yumi began to grow a tree, bursting into life. The jutsu of the first Hokage, growing upwards and around the poor child. The tree would capture her, and that would hopefully be the end of his confrontation. Yumi tried waiting it out knowing little about the Senju clan capabilities in ninjutsu’s until she was caught in the branches of a tree lifting her haft way off the ground. It was tight and she could of set the tree on fire with the Amu no Amaterasu but would of set herself on fire. She was catured and the only tree standing was the one she was twisted up in. “Damnmit!” Saying as she hardly could speak from it being so tight. "Well, that was a brief fight." Akurei said, rising slowly from the ground. The pale face of the First Hokage would be the first and only thing Yumi would see from her tightly woven prison. "I am unimpressed by your combat skills, though I do see potential. So, I give you a choice, you can probably die as I squeeze you till you implode, or I can casually release you after learning the secret behind your unique jutsu." Akurei said, staring Yumi straight in the eyes. "It is your choice." "Damnmit...I lost?" saying before his question was said. She couldnt do a thing to stop this man. He was correct about one thing, the akatsuki may be less superior to him. She stops frowning and smiles. "hmft...you've won, whats your name again?" giving the impression of an yes. Agreeing to the terms of joining what is to be the next strongest group to come. The Strongest Organization "My name? Many people fail to ask such a simple question." Akurei commented, an eyebrow raised in sudden curosity. "But I shall humor you. My name is Akurei Ohaka, former Shindakage of Ohakagakure. I am the leader of Anoyoasashi." Akurei stated, his body beginning to revert to his human body, rather than that of the legendary First Hokage. “Always an honor to meet a strong man but…would you mind being a gentleman? I would love to stand back on my two feet” giving a humorous look toward the situation. “My full name is Yumi Sake, does this mean I'm second in command?” asking with curiosity of interest. “And where exactly were you headed before we fought? Is there someone else I should know about?” "Yumi Sake, that is an interesting name. But you will not be my second in command. There is another, more qualified, to fill your position." Akurei stated, cracking his knuckles menacingly as he approached Yumi's wooden trap. "By the way, I recommend you disspell your shadow clones before I free you. I don't want to be attacked from behind." Akurei teased, tapping his foot slowly. "As for my location, I have many hidden bases in this land. I was merely on my way to one of them for some experimentation. What about you? What were you doing out here?" The shadow clones puffed away moments after he stated there existence as she continued to listen in on his questions. “I got tired and distracted down in the akatsuki hideout so I come far out here to train from time to time. I find it interesting that you base is hidden near here not stirring up any more trouble Akurei!” giving a silly animated expression. “Remember about the gentlemen I was asking for?” asking with a kind smile. "I'll let you go when you make a promise to me." Akurei said, giving a kind smile of his own to counter Yumi's. "How about you teach me the secrets of your jutsu, and I let you go? I could use a skill like that." Akurei said. "The other option of course is killing you and taking the power the hard way, but neither of use want that." Akurei added, placing a hand on the wooden trap. Yumi was tied and getting close to frustration when hearing the strongest man she has faced yet, bribe her. She wasn’t happy with losing but she did agree to follow him so this would count as selling her soul to the organization. A strain of hair covers her right eye as she nods to his question with a yes. She didn’t want to speak, thinking she might explode with raging remarks of embarrassment. “now let me go…”